


Lied

by CiaraFox



Series: Lies [2]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Arguing Causes Arousal, Comfort, Confessions, Cuddling, Cuddling During Sex, Cute, Deviates From Canon, Embarrassment, Episode: s01e03, Erection, Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Teasing, Touching, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: After inadvertently revealing to everyone that arguing with Three gets him ‘hot and bothered’, One found out that Three felt the same way. However, an issue with the ship meant they didn’t get the chance to consummate their mutual feelings.





	Lied

**Author's Note:**

> Part two is here!
> 
> After S01E03 – the events of the episode are pretty much the same, except the One kissing Two bit.

“Don’t you wanna say anything to me?”

One kept walking. “Nope.”

“You’re not – annoyed with my decision?” Three asked.

“I am,” One said.

“So… not gonna say anything?”

“No.”

They kept walking. Three stopped trying… but only for a few seconds.

“Not even gonna call me a selfish son-of-a-bitch?”

“Look –” One stopped abruptly, and turned to look at Three, who looked hopeful. But after a second, One winced slightly and turned away. “Never mind.”

Three huffed and carried on following.

They got to One’s room, and One let Three follow in after him before he closed the door.

“Come on, man,” Three said, halfway dropping the act now that they weren’t out in the open. “I know you wanna argue with me, I can see it! It would be great!”

One sighed, not looking at him.

“What’s up?” Three asked. When One didn’t turn or answer, he put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. “Huh?”

After a second, One gave in with a sigh. “After what happened earlier… I just can’t,” he said.

One could tell Three didn’t really understand.

“It’s… just too embarrassing…” he said quietly, feeling embarrassed even admitting he was embarrassed. “Every time I think of arguing with you now, I just think that everyone knows what it… does…”

“But why should you care?” Three asked.

“I just do.”

“So, what, you’re just never going to argue with me again? That’s just stupid!”

“Three,” One began, glaring at him – but then he realised what Three was doing and caught himself again. “Stop it. You’re not gonna get me like that.”

He walked over to the bed.

“Oh, come on!” Three moaned in frustration. He was verging on pouting, which made One want to laugh. “This is no fun!”

One, sitting down on his bed, shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

“I’m sorry,” he said, thinking how weird it was to be apologising for not arguing with someone. “It’s too… humiliating now…”

“Even when no one else is here?”

One was staring at his hands, and just nodded. With a sigh, Three crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to him.

“I’m gonna smack that android. Or Two,” he said. “They’ve ruined all my fun.”

One laughed a little.

“Maybe we should wipe all their memories again,” Three pondered.

“Maybe,” said One, on the verge of actually considering it; this made Three laugh.

“It’s really not that bad,” he said. “I promise. It’ll be a source of a bit of amusement for a few days and then they’ll forget about it.”

“I guess…” said One, but he just couldn’t quite believe it.

“Do you want me to go tell them that it’s the same for me?” Three asked. “’Cause I’ll do it.”

“I think that’d be worse,” One admitted.

“Really?” Three frowned. “But it wouldn’t just be you then. They’d know it was mutual.”

“Exactly… so they might think, or work out, that we’re actually… sleeping together.”

Three looked a little offended. “Is that really such an embarrassing thing to you?”

“No – I didn’t mean…” One looked at him regretfully. “Not because of you! Just because… well, because of us.”

One could see that Three had lost him. He sighed.

“Because of the way we’ve always been at each other’s throats,” he explained. “And the others obviously joked that maybe we secretly had a thing for each other, like kids in a playground, and if it turns out that’s true… it’s just so embarrassing…”

One tipped over to the side and buried his head in the pillow again.

“I’m sorry. I know I’m being… I don’t know what I’m being, but…”

Three huffed. He put his hand on One’s leg. “I get it,” he said, with a small sigh. “Honestly, it’s kind of embarrassing to me too. I’m not exactly jumping to have the others find out that every time I’d accuse you of something or start an argument, I was actually wishing I could throw you down and start ripping your clothes off.”

One still had his face covered, but at that he raised his eyebrows.

“But you’ve just got to try not to let it bother you,” Three went on. “I know that’s easier said than done. But if you let other people’s opinions stop you from doing what you want, you’re just hurting yourself.”

One was really surprised by Three’s speech. It sounded like something he’d had a lot of personal experience with, which was interesting given that he had no memories. Maybe it was one of those instinct things, like Five and Two and Four had had. He looked up at the man, who was still stroking his leg.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, sitting up suddenly and making Three look at him in surprise. “What would you know about any of that? You don’t care what anyone else thinks of you.”

Three was frowning. “That’s the point I’m trying to make,” he said slowly. “Because I _do_ care, inside. But I don’t let it control me.”

“Well, I’ve been doing perfectly fine just letting everyone else’s opinions define me,” One said, getting to his feet.

Three looked utterly confused, standing up as well. “Seriously? You’re happy to just go through life missing out on everything because you’re too scared of what everyone else thinks?”

“Yep,” One said. “Especially if it means I don’t have to be like you.”

“What are you –” Finally, Three realised what was happening. One wasn’t really arguing with him. In fact, by doing so, he was actually doing the complete opposite, and following Three’s advice to not care what people think.

Three smiled in understanding. One, breaking character for a moment, smiled back. Then they both resumed the game.

“Well, fine!” Three said loudly. “If you’re happy going through life just being a good little puppet, doing what everyone else wants you to do, then be my guest. I’ll just go back to actually enjoying life.”

“Enjoying life as a gun-toting maniac that constantly pisses everyone off?” One snapped back.

“Better than being a cowardly, boring pushover that never has any fun!” Three retorted.

During all this, they had been slowly moving closer together, and now they were only a few inches apart, Three glaring down at One.

“At least people actually like me,” One retorted savagely.

“I know one person that likes me,” Three growled, and he grabbed One and threw him onto the bed.

Before One could move, Three climbed on top of him, pinning him down with his hands and legs.

“See,” Three said, looking down. One looked down, too, and saw that Three was pointing out One’s obvious erection, jabbing into Three’s own. “Think you like me quite a lot, in fact.”

“Maybe I was thinking about Two,” One huffed out, squirming. He couldn’t keep up the pretence fully, however, and a grin was spreading across his face.

“Hmm… we’ll see about that,” Three said. He was also grinning now.

Moving One’s arms so that he could hold his wrists in one hand, Three used the other to start unbuttoning One’s trousers, and then shoved them down his legs. One’s erection was even more prominent without the restriction, and Three started to rub it through his underwear. One felt his stomach tightening, his mouth wet with saliva.

“Still thinking about Two?” Three said softly.

“Maybe,” One said, but the breathless quality of his voice made Three smile.

Still pinning One’s arms with one hand, he undid his own trousers, then moved back up so that his groin was directly over One’s. He lowered his hips so they were touching, and started to grind his erection into One’s. He grinned at the satisfying hitch in One’s breathing.

“What about now?” he asked. “Still thinking about Two as I rub my dick against yours?”

“It’s a little harder, but sure,” One said unevenly.

Three laughed, and One couldn’t stop the grin on his face any longer.

“It certainly is harder,” Three added, grinding down on One and making him chuckle when he registered the double meaning.

“Alright, fine… I’m thinking about Four,” said One, grinning, a cheeky twinkle in his eyes.

Three chuckled. “You’re such a bad liar I don’t think we would have needed the android,” he said.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to One’s. Three let go of One’s wrists, allowing him to wrap his arms around Three’s neck as he sunk into the kiss. Three stroked the side of his face, his warm, muscular body pressing down on One’s. His groin was still over One’s as well, and he carried on grinding into it.

Then he moved down, shifting further between One’s legs until he was grinding more around One’s arsehole, his cock pushing insistently between One’s cheeks. One moaned softly into Three’s mouth at the unexpected sensation.

It took him a moment to realise exactly what Three was doing.

“Hey,” One said, struggling to get his mouth away from Three’s long enough to talk. “I thought I was gonna fuck you first!”

Three grinned between kisses. “You are,” he said. “Just having some fun.”

“Oh,” said One, before his mouth was taken by Three again.

Three scrambled around to push his underwear down while still kissing One, which was a difficult endeavour. It seemed he didn’t want to go more than a second without their lips pressing together. Then he did the same for One’s underwear, with One helping by lifting his hips. With the way they were tangled up together, though, they couldn’t get them much further than halfway down their thighs without moving.

With a small growl, Three gave up, stepping back to yank his trousers and boxers off fully, while One followed his lead on the bed. Then Three returned, practically pouncing back onto One and kissing him again with ardour. Now naked below the waist, One could feel Three’s hot, hard cock rubbing directly against his perineum, and his abdomen clenched with a tight, trembling feeling of lust.

“I know we’ve only been awake, like, two days,” Three said huskily, “but I feel like I’ve been waiting so long for this.”

“I know what you mean,” One said.

Both of them were wondering the same thing: was this something that had been carried over from their old lives?

Three started kissing down One’s cheek and neck, then dropped back onto his knees so that his face was between One’s legs. One craned his neck down to look just as Three took his cock in one hand and slipped his mouth around the end.

One made a noise of surprise, dropping his head back again. Three’s tongue was all over the place, coating his length with saliva as he explored the sensitive shaft. One reckoned that might be intentional, given that that shaft would soon be going inside him. Thinking about that made One’s skin tingle even more than Three’s tongue was already causing.

He leant up on his elbows to watch, and Three’s eyes flicked up to his face. One could see the mischievous smile in them. He grinned back breathlessly. As Three looked into his eyes, he deliberately ran his tongue very slowly and purposely across the head of One’s cock, making him shiver. One dropped his head back again with a small gasp to focus on the pleasure.

Three teased him with his tongue for a little while longer, then switched to a sucking motion that made One inhale sharply.

With one last big suck, Three pulled his mouth off, and leant back over One on the bed. He kissed him again, this time sliding his arms underneath One’s back so he could hold him even tighter. One shivered at the taste of his own pre-cum in Three’s mouth.

They rolled over so that One was on top. After kissing for a bit longer, One leaned back to smile at Three.

“Ready to get fucked?” he said, with a bold grin.

Three smirked back. “Hell yeah.”

Before anything else, One pulled his T-shirt off over his head, and then did the same to Three’s. Then One stuck his first two fingers in his mouth, before moving them between Three’s legs, which he spread apart readily. Locating his opening, One spread the moisture around there, before pressing his first finger into the hole. He watched Three’s face as he slowly wormed it inside, until he could feel the tight muscles clenching and trembling around it. Three’s face was flushed with heat, mouth open and panting. It was a great sight.

As quickly as he could without risking hurting Three, One used his fingers to lubricate him and open his tight hole up. Then, he leaned down over him again, until his cock bumped into Three’s perineum. The other man met his eyes, and pulled him down for an amorous kiss that left both of them gasping.

“Go on then,” Three said huskily, his voice barely more than a growl. “Fuck me, pretty boy.”

One was happy to oblige. Holding his cock steady, he began to push into Three’s tightness, keeping watch on Three’s face to make sure he wasn’t hurting him too much. He was sure it must be hurting, with how damn _tight_ Three was, but Three didn’t show it; he just took it, his eyes burning blue fire as he looked deep into One’s, his mouth turned up at the corners in a seductive half-smirk.

When he really began to open up for One, One gasped at the feeling and picked up speed, driving his penis deeper into Three’s hot, wet insides. Soon he was pounding into Three’s ass, hands clenched in the sheets either side of his body.

“_Fuck_,” he groaned, squeezing his eyes closed.

Three felt so _good_ inside. And he was sure the arguing foreplay had made this all even better. Three was so right. Fuck everyone else. If this was how good it felt, he would gladly let the rest of the crew come and watch and laugh at them while they fucked, if they so desired.

He opened his eyes to see Three looking just as enraptured as One felt. He was making small, low groans with every stab of One’s cock inside him, and his own penis was forming a pool of pre-cum on his stomach.

One slowed down for some deeper, fuller thrusts that made Three grunt, his hips rocking back. Then One returned to his faster, shorter speed. Both felt amazing in different ways.

Three pulled him down for another kiss, and One slowed his motions again as he did, dropping his upper body onto Three so that he could use one hand to stroke his face. The sudden tenderness amidst the eroticism somehow just made One want to keep fucking him even more.

It didn’t take him long after that to finish. He alternated between the deep and short thrusts, breathing hard as the pleasure built, until finally he burst, releasing his fluid deep inside Three’s passage. Three held him tightly as he did, lips pressed to his neck.

As the pleasure faded, so did One’s energy, and he collapsed fully onto Three. They lay like that for a while, until One regained enough of his ability to move that he could slide to the side, letting them lie together more comfortably.

“Glad you listened to me now, huh?” Three murmured in his ear, smiling.

One sighed blissfully. “Yeah, I am. That was so great.”

“I know.” Three kissed him on the head.

“You were totally right,” One added. “Though I still don’t think I can ever be as good at forgetting about other people as you are.”

“As long as you don’t let it stop us enjoying ourselves, that’s fine by me,” Three said, with a grin.

“Oh no,” One said, grinning back. “I don’t think I could, now I know what it’s like.”

“Wait until I fuck you,” Three said suggestively.

The idea of that made One’s insides clench. “Can that be soon?” he asked.

Three laughed. “No problem here.”

For a long while, they lay there together in One’s bed, both glowing with happiness.

Eventually, Three leant up on his elbows.

“I’d better get back to my quarters,” he said.

“Yeah,” said One, a little sad for him to go.

They got out of bed and both started getting dressed.

“You know, I still can’t believe you tried to jump with the android still out there,” One said, starting to pull on his trousers.

Three laughed a little – _now_ One was starting the argument he’d wanted before. He wasn’t going to refuse.

“It’s just a robot!” he replied. “We could’ve all died just for a robot.”

“She risked her life for us!” One shot back.

“You’re all under some kind of delusion that that robot is a real person,” Three said, with a roll of his eyes. “‘She’ is just machinery.”

“She’s part of this crew,” One retorted. “Not to mention crucial to operating the ship!”

“_It_ can be replaced,” Three said.

“We had time,” One said. “We did it, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, but it was a stupid risk!”

“You just care about yourself.”

“We all would’ve died if you and Six had been a minute later. I just care about humans, not robots.”

One rolled his eyes. “You didn’t care about any of us.”

Three smiled roguishly at him. “I cared a bit about someone.”

When he realised what he meant, One smiled back. Maybe he was a little easily placated.

“You’re right, though, it was mostly me,” Three went on.

One instantly switched to a glare, making Three laugh.

“Come here,” he said, pulling One closer.

“You’re a dick,” One told him, not going anywhere.

“You’ll be finding out about my dick soon enough,” Three said, arms around his waist. He kissed One, who relaxed into him. He didn’t know why he still liked Three even while he thought he was an asshole, but it was undeniable that he did. And equally undeniable that he couldn’t wait for Three to fuck him back.

“I hope so,” One said when they broke apart, smiling.

Three kissed him again, just a second-long press but it made One’s heart flutter.

“See ya round,” Three said, and with a final grin, he left.

One smiled as he sat back down at his desk. He never thought he’d say this, but maybe Three’s cocky, not-caring-what-anyone-thinks thing had its benefits sometimes.


End file.
